jetpack_joyridefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:112.213.221.139
Warning: DO NOT SIGN IN! Old Wiki https://source.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:59.101.65.133 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:59.101.65.133! ''' ''. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, you can look at our or stop by Community Central to check out our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around FANDOM. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 2019-6-23. Sign Out on the iPad Box on the couch in the kitchen. EDIT: NEW IPAD TODAY AND TWO OTHER DEVICES GOT RESETED! 2019-6-24. Never Issued on the square background on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: I saw Steve Voigt and Sue Today. 2019-6-25. Work Place on Blue background circular messenger on its Mum's iPhone on Chair with no bedroom. 2019-6-26. Tape roller and the screw on the ground near the Scout Hall corner Henry Street and Smith Street. 2019-6-27. Milestones page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow typeface. 2019-6-28. Paint Brush with 3M thing on the brush with the ladder in your room. 2019-6-29. White Plastic Sheet on the ground floor with the tape mask. 2019-6-30. Left and Right Arrows on the maroon door on Kurunjang House at 74 Centenary Avenue. 2019-7-1. Fantastic 5 page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Yellow typeface. 2019-7-2. Three Blue Tacks on the white table on Anthony and Damien's Lounge Room at 33 Riddle Drive and Damien's Birthday. 2019-7-3. Melbourne on the new iPod touch on the Kitchen near the bed. EDIT: Complete candy crush levels is back! 2019-7-4. United States on Yellow font on the image with Message wall on Wiki Answers Wikia. 2019-7-5. Streak Broken page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow typeface. EDIT: The room is back together and new calendar! 2019-7-6. Generate with the sorting tab with Generate page on Generate Wikia. 2019-7-7. Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 on the chair with five lines with two doors are shaded on Mum's Room. 2019-7-8. Two bolts on the metal chair on the Council with car park at McKenzie Street. 2019-7-9. Tube with the docket on the cigarette box in the Kitchen at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-7-10. Placeholder page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Yellow text. 2019-7-11. 5K on the Green Image on the thread with Monster Return on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-7-12. Camera word and the Blue Instax Camera on the Mattress on Mum's Room. 2019-7-13. Mystery or Question Mark on the Lever Seat on the Lounge Room. 2019-7-14. Percent on the tape on the bins in park of Calisthenics. EDIT: IGA today with school foods and Cannot import iPod photos. 2019-7-15. User:The Autism Intensifies is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia With the Autism Awareness image. EDIT: Back to school everyone. 2019-7-16. Notice with Yes and no signs on the blue couch in Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Tegan Aquilina started a tour at Melton Specialist School. 2019-7-17. Light Bulb taped up on the draw on Mum's room near the bed. 2019-7-18. Bedroom and Bathroom Sign on the fence at 18 Haynes court near the playground. EDIT: The Willows was the historic map. 2019-7-19. Shed and four arrows, up, down, left and right on tape on the Ute and the Garage at 107 Barries Road (Tippo's House or the Address). 2019-7-20. Conveyor Belts page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. EDIT: Someone goes to Melton specialist school at 165 Centenary Avenue and now is for rent. 2019-7-21. Hexagon Levels on Red signature hexagon square image with reply by Monster Return. 2019-7-22. Pathway on the fence near Kurunjang Drive, Merrimu, Kurunjang Village Store and footpath at 51 Kurunjang Drive. 2019-7-23. Spray Paint with Rectangular shaped on the tiles in the Kitchen. 2019-7-24. Enterprise with two A4 sheets on the kitchen door to the hallway. EDIT: Dazln Drive is weird street name. 2019-7-25. Pretty Porsche page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia on Yellow text. 2019-7-26. Scissors and the box on the chair at special bedroom on Uncle Anthony's house at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-7-27. Speed bump with arrows straight and left to Kingston Rule Street on note of the light pole. 2019-7-28. Café on the tiles in the kitchen and the top is the rangehood. 2019-7-29. Walk Through with half of paper on the blue couch in the office at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Tour for the first time at Melton Specialist School today. 2019-7-30. Korn Dexter page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. EDIT: Completed over 3000 levels today. 2019-7-31. Power with five papers on the floor and the mat with tiles. 2019-8-1. Four pebbles on the docket paper in the bricks on Milk Bar at Burleigh Road. 2019-8-2. Radio on the Philips box with new charger box on the door step. 2019-8-3. File Knife on the piece of note near the city of melton and stage at High Street / Palmerston Street. 2019-8-4. User:Wrecking Wikis is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Userbox. 2019-8-5. Count with the down symbol with rectangular on the wooden plank near the Foodworks. EDIT: I bought some Chupa Chups with three flavours. 2019-8-6. Hourglass drawed with chisel pen on the brown box with the seat on the Kitchen. 2019-8-7. House on top and For Sale on bottom on the behind two windows on Lounge Room near the doorstep. 2019-8-8. Bus Stops with line on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School Office. EDIT: Kerry moved to Darwin! 2019-8-9. Two Sunglass Case and line-up tape on the floor at 107 Barries Road. EDIT: Visit Tippo's House and Driving Palmerston Street not Raleighs Road. 2019-8-10. Queen on the plate with five different colour icings with Red-Yellow-Green-Blue-Black with a line on it in the Mum's Room. 2019-8-11. Fireball with the blue rounded image on the Message Wall Monster Return on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-8-12. Two Tissues on sticky tape on the coffee table in Lounge Room. 2019-8-13. True Blue on the cobble chair in the Cemetery at Centenary Avenue. EDIT: Kenneth and Sheila were died. 2019-8-14. Built and the House on the folded sheet and tape on the reel and moving on the Seat near the photo shop. 2019-8-15. Request with a rewind button on domain.com on Mum's iPhone on the bed. 2019-8-16. USB Stick on the tiles in the laundry near washing machine or outside. 2019-8-17. Destroy page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-8-18. User:Cookie Gold is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Userbox. 2019-8-19. Draw a Chute and a tape it up on the metal line at Foodworks. 2019-8-20. Four arrows joined the compass on the Rectangle sheet on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Buses dropped off later 2019-8-21. Square with line tape on a wallet in the Chair at the Food Court at Woodgrove! EDIT: WOODGROVE WAS RETURNED AFTER OVER 600 DAYS OF ABSENT! 2019-8-22. Bin with three triangles on the Toilets near the skate park, playgrounds and more! 2019-8-23. Garden City on the Seat near the Garden and Civic Centre near High Street, Community Hall and the Unitt Street Car Park. 2019-8-24. User:Soda Swamp is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a green banner. 2019-8-25. Drive with docket and yellow tape on the door front of IGA at High Street, Melton. 2019-8-26. Cross with red texted diamond on the TV-Table in the Kitchen. 2019-8-27. Parcels with the lock on the blue couch at the Office in Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Sandra Bucci and Sarah Bielecki is back after the school pickup for buses. 2019-8-28. Party Hire box with some yellow tape on the table dark souls at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-8-29. Candy Court page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Yellow text. 2019-8-30. Centenary Avenue account with the house image on Real Estate in the new thread on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-8-31. User:Mixed Combo is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with contribute. EDIT: Tippo came to visit the house. 2019-9-1. Five mints formed a plus sign on the candle box in Mum's Bedroom. 2019-9-2. Tip and two loves in the left and right on roller chair on Tippo's Shed (107 Barries Road). 2019-9-3. Step with the rectangular step on Kurunjang House near 74 Centenary Avenue. 2019-9-4. Following page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Yellow text. 2019-9-5. Triangle printed with the circle and three lines on the draws on Mum's Room. 2019-9-6. Two circles with the marker with two dots on Pepsi box of cans in the Kitchen. 2019-9-7. Electric Roll tape and a sticky tape on the table at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-9-8. User:Torchlight Mixup is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with the userbox. 2019-9-9. Envelope with the piece on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School Office. EDIT: Driving down High Street. 2019-9-10. Mail with the docket on the mailbox at Melton Primary School and Car park near Raleighs Road or Bridge. 2019-9-11. Two paddle pop sticks on the table in the Lounge Room to form Twin Towers. 2019-9-12. Land Vacant on the fence with three black tapes line up to Cricket Centre. 2019-9-13. Closing with FoodWorks shop was closed down on the note and not been re-opened on Central Walk Melton. 2019-9-14. Taxicab page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-9-15. House made with a door on towel on the Old milk tray at Garage. 2019-9-16. Power Pole with Yellow note on the bricks near 20 Hornbuckle Crescent and your house is 11 Hornbuckle Crescent EDIT: Driving Centenary Avenue straight and go to 15 Flemings Avenue. 2019-9-17. Sports Room on the blue couch in the office at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: I saw Geoff at the office and Shona in the gate today. 2019-9-18. Park Way on the shapes box on the Concrete at Haynes Court Park. EDIT: Ordering Burleigh Road fish and chips. 2019-9-19. Five hearts with the tick messenger on the image on its Mum's iPhone on the bed. 2019-9-20. User:Cream of Soda is blocked on Candy Crush Saga wikia with the userbox. 2019-9-21. N for North, W for West, E for East and S for South with black diamond on square background on the seat or table at the Garden at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-9-22. Flower and ten dots on the box in the ground on Cemetery near sheila's grave. EDIT: Driving down Smoult Drive after Cemetery. 2019-9-23. The Arcade box and two tapes on the Switchboard in Magnet Arcade at High Street Melton. EDIT: Ordering Dominoes Pizza and Antenna is fixed and start of the 4xxx. 2019-9-24. Detour and the left arrow with four tapes stick on the Guide Hall at Pinkerton Street near Yuille Street. 2019-9-25. Time Machine page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-9-26. User:Tower Crusher is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with contribution box. 2019-9-27. Factory Closed on the back of the New Factory on the gridline near Cricket Centre. EDIT: Tippo's house and stealing the tape and get KFC. 2019-9-28. Bedroom House on the leftmost tile in the kitchen near the sink. 2019-9-29. Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 0, * on left and # on right on its telephone in the image and thread on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-9-30. Community on the Kurunjang Community Hub bricks with the tape in Mowbray Crescent. 2019-10-1. Lipstick on the makeup bag in the Picnic at Royal Melbourne Show in Flemington. EDIT: Today is Royal Melbourne Show day and fun at Roller Coaster. 2019-10-2. User:High Street is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with contribution box and a map in Melton 3337. 2019-10-3. Party Poppers page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-10-4. Eight pink musk sticks with four squares of 11 on the table in Lounge Room. 2019-10-5. Four arrows, Up, Down, Left and Right and four circles on the picnic towel in Centenary Avenue Park. EDIT: McDonalds twice today. 2019-10-6. Two towel leaves but not coloured on the TV table in Mum’s Room. 2019-10-7. Chemist stenciled on the red house shaped on the draws on Chase and Riley’s Room. 2019-10-8. Highway with green font with the border page on the walls in the Lounge Room. EDIT: Fire in Australia. 2019-10-9. No Fence on Pepsi box border of 31 and 33 Riddle Drive near the garage. 2019-10-10. Dropbox and the down symbol on the blue couch at the office at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: I saw Jodie Parker and goes to room 29. 2019-10-11. Taxi with silver top with tapes on the seats of City of Melton. EDIT: Some Strangers in Melton. 2019-10-12. Rainbow World page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-10-13. User:Circuit 1000 is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a contribution box. 2019-10-14. Letters I and Q on the McDonalds box drink on the new fence at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-10-15. Three lights and one not working and nine toothpicks on the seat in the garden at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. EDIT: Drive down Harkness Road. 2019-10-16. Rocket with six bricks on the tape at the deck and backyard near the laundry. 2019-10-17. Two squares with a duct tape and two dots on the KFC box in Mum’s bed. 2019-10-18. Accident on the metal seat in a shelter in Skate Park near the basketball at Reserve Road. EDIT: Centenary Avenue Accident in the Corner. 2019-10-19. Two Circles with brown cloths north to south on the table on Zone Bowling in Watergardens Shopping Centre. EDIT: Ten pin bowling. 2019-10-20. User:Live on Facebook is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a userbox. 2019-10-21. X with a cross and line on the narrow bridge near Riddle Drive, Pinkerton Street and Creek. 2019-10-22. Locked and a lock on the blue seat in the court at Melton Specialist School near Room 34. EDIT: Visited a school with Jodie Parker. 2019-10-23. Port with white tape on the black door in the garage at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-10-24. Boat and two hearts with left and right spot on the three line tape on the Red boat in the garage at Tippo’s house. EDIT: Drive to get KFC with lot of food. 2019-10-25. Spend Less with four dollar signs on the note in the floor at woodgrove near Spend Less Shoes Shop. EDIT: I saw Sandra Bucci at woodgrove. 2019-10-26. Street Machine on the fireplace in the lounge room near the Kitchen. 2019-10-27. Racing with the red bold text on landscape on the TV table near TV in Mum’s Room. 2019-10-28. Soul with a real estate image on Mum’s iPhone on the new sheet in the bed near computer. 2019-10-29. Map of World page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-10-30. Shifter break with black tape on the ground concrete near the Workshop. 2019-10-31. Candle on the doorstep at 33 Riddle Drive near lights, door and garden at Halloween. EDIT: It is Halloween with Riddle Drive. 2019-11-1. Circle on the brown drink box on the shoebox on the floor in Mum’s Room. 2019-11-2. Football with a sheet on the square pan on the bench in the Kitchen. 2019-11-3. Panda Poo page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-11-4. Returns on purple link with white background image from Candy Crush Saga Wikia on the phone in the bed. 2019-11-5. Trophy paper with two holes on the coffee table in the Lounge Room. 2019-11-6. Festival Art on the blue couch in the office at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Buses were too late at Melton Specialist School. 2019-11-7. Two arrows with two yellow notepads with black tape on the site green building near Skate park. 2019-11-8. Monsters page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-11-9. Two black circles with a hole on the blue sheet cover on the bed in your room. 2019-11-10. Four squares with a plus texter marker on the pizza box stand on the tiles in the Kitchen. 2019-11-11. Lake and View on the posted note with a tape and the scissors on the ground in the seat near the Navan Park Lake near Centenary Avenue. EDIT: Djerriwarrh Festival is packed up. 2019-11-12. User:Corner Century is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with userlogin and 81 Centenary Avenue Picture. 2019-11-13. Break the Rules with capital letters on the draws in Mum’s Room near the bed. 2019-11-14. Spearmint in the circle cup on the coffee table in the Lounge Room. 2019-11-15. Roll of paper on the paper with black tape in the seat at Foodworks. EDIT: Driving full Centenary Avenue. 2019-11-16. Plus and Minus on the note on the picnic blanket in police paddock near Nixon Street. EDIT: Finally showbags! 2019-11-17. Patrol on piece of paper on the bathroom door near your room in the Hallway. 2019-11-18. Numbers 1 and 2 on the walls with blue and red with two beds in Riley’s Room. 2019-11-19. Private Address page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-11-20. Bushfires with picture and NSW written on the piece on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Chase finished school and visit. 2019-11-21. Block of Land on the piece in the lodge at 44 Riddle Drive and No House. 2019-11-22. Wikipedia page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. EDIT: I saw Rhys and Bus today. 2019-11-23. User:Target Score is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with contribution box. 2019-11-24. Broken Cord on the table near the unused light on the garage at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-11-25. Top Stage with six arrows upwards from post a letter on stage corner at Melton Town Centre. 2019-11-26. Square and up and down triangle markers on the chrisco box on the heater at 107 Barries Road. EDIT: Chrisco is lot of stuff!!!!! 2019-11-27. Six pointed star on the brown seat in Coburns Central Shopping Centre near the Woolworths. 2019-11-28. Sub with two subtraction outlines on background at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Sandra giving a new address. 2019-11-29. Diamond with four wings formed a cross on near Two doors closed at Foodworks in Central Walk Shopping Centre. 2019-11-30. User:TV Network is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Userbox. 2019-12-1. Ho Ho Ho with red rectangular scarf on the coffee table on Lounge Room. 2019-12-2. Tree with letter paper on the pretty circle on the coffee table in the Lounge Room. 2019-12-3. Transport and draw a train on the yellow note on paper in brown chair at Melton Train Station near taxis. 2019-12-4. User:Wrecking Fan is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with the userbox. 2019-12-5. Five yellow stripes on the concrete near green seat near Melton Primary School and Raleighs Road. 2019-12-6. Four circle rolls of Yellow tape with 2x2 grid on the Freezer at the garage. 2019-12-7. Item on the top and a parcel box on Mum's bed near the Cupboard in Mum's Room. 2019-12-8. Two squares with two lines on a folded sheet on the table light on Bar Explosions Bowling. EDIT: I love Narelle and Message with Zachary. 2019-12-9. Hot Summer page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. 2019-12-10. Envelope with icon and rollback button on the background on blue couch at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Merry Christmas MSS. 2019-12-11. Fire with pasted letters on the brown bar box on the box in the Lounge Room near the Christmas tree. 2019-12-12. User:No House is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with the userbox. 2019-12-13. Valley Lake with background on the yellow tape in the concrete near the other side of Navan Park. EDIT: Driving pass Minns Road! 2019-12-14. Nine Red Cubes formed a Red Square on the phone box on the desk in garage at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-12-15. Rubbish Bins on the paper and the yellow tape on the shelter wall undercover at near the Oval in Reserve Road. EDIT: KFC today and the last day going out! 2019-12-16. Ten red candles were out numbers 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 9 were in central square and 0 on lower bottom and the cake at iTunes on the Bench. EDIT: Anthony and Damien is coming over and wrecked the card. 2019-12-17. Input and Output on the Android Plugger sticked on the coffee table in the Lounge Room. 2019-12-18. Candle littered with red fire on the six pointed lit on the table outside at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-12-19. No Junk on the brown fence at 33 Riddle Drive near the road with Mailbox. EDIT: Chicken Kiev is Aldi food. 2019-12-20. Six envelopes with Three envelopes and other three were flipped on Mum’s bed in Mum’s Room. 2019-12-21. Streamers with the blue thing on messenger image on the bench with the blue streamers in the Kitchen. EDIT: Redo this Birthday and Ice Cream Cake with Candles. 2019-12-22. User:The Lucky Number 7 is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with userbox. 2019-12-23. Monster Return with blue text image on Forum Local Games board on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-12-24. Number 11 outline and split on the blue table in the deck near the backyard. EDIT: Rileys Birthday and fun. 2019-12-25. Six blue tools and metal top on the coffee table in the Lounge Room. EDIT: Anthony and Damien: MERRY CHRISTMAS WITH MINI MENTOS! 2019-12-26. User:Summer Fires is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a dog avatar with Userbox. EDIT: The sun is going down!!!!! 2019-12-27. The Doctor on the Tile in the bathroom near the plug on middle most tile. EDIT: Backyard is hell! 2019-12-28. Three black spoons on the square plate at the glass table near the garage at 33 Riddle Drive. EDIT: Happy Birthday Anthony Johnson. 2019-12-29. River Views with translator image on blue screen and little top of white on Mum’s phone on the bench in Kitchen. EDIT: Red and Green m and m’s now share!. 2019-12-30. Poker with thin letter papers on the back of the draws in Riley's Room. EDIT: The Weather is too hot! 2019-12-31. User:Olympia X is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a userbox. EDIT: Happy New Year 2020, Numbers 1 - 20 on the bed and Backyard was out!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020!!!!!!!!!! OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO XXXXO OXXXO XXXXO OXXXO OOOOO OXXXO OOOOO OXXXO OXXXX OXXXO OXXXX OXXXO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO 2020-1-1. Student with red text with a square image with No Student thread and Board Local Games board on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. EDIT: Moving forward and 2019 will replaced 2020 with 81 Centenary Avenue!. 2020-1-2. Take Away with brown McDonalds bag cut up on the Window outside in Lounge Room. 2020-1-3. SES Warning with white text with red diamond on yellow centered tape on the Coffee table in the Lounge Room. 2020-1-4. Three crosses = XXX on the docket in the table with sauce and charger near Raleighs Road and Little Blind Creek. EDIT: Tippo loved the old clock. 2020-1-5. User:Inferno Blazes is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a contribution box. 2020-1-6. Australia Bushfires with white coded text with red image on the Bushfires page on Australia Bushfires Wikia. 2020-1-7. Smiley Face with two eyes and mouth on the plate on the couch in Riley's Room. 2020-1-8. I, pink heart love and Friends aka I love Friends with Blue image with Messenger on Mum's iPhone in your Bed. 2020-1-9. User:The Monsters is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a Contributions box. 2020-1-10. 2+1 with a big black texter with a paper with a cup on the Couch in the Lounge Room at 49 Francis Street, Yarraville VIC 3013. EDIT: Westgate Freeway not merging lanes and Aidan's 21st birthday. 2020-1-11. Pause sign with piece of paper on the chair with a Mat in Mum's Room near the bed. 2020-1-12. User:Chocolate Layers is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a userbox. 2020-1-13. Cigarette paper, blue lighter and Cigarette paper altogether on the coffee table near the Lounge Room. 2020-1-14. Vote Now! with Dark Green text on blog post is Answers Wiki Voting by Monsta6666 on Wikianswers Wikia. 2020-1-15. Wildlife Australia with white image on Wildlife Australia forum on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2020-1-16. Candy Crush Saga Results with a pink text on the blog and the date and blog post name is Candy Crush Saga Results of Level 6666 on Wikianswers Wikia. 2020-1-17. Six pointed star or two triangles formed on the piece of paper with yellow tape topped on the bricks near Calisthenics with Workshop. EDIT: 24 Cans of Coke was out! 2020-1-18. Policeman with a Real Estate image searched on the iPhone in the Bed in your Room. EDIT: Inside Aldi TV show is didn't like on SBS. 2020-1-19. Thunder with a black background with white text on the black plate on the chair in the mat in the Kitchen. 2020-1-20. Food with three right arrows with a small docket on the white table in the food court in Woodgrove. EDIT: K-Mart to get whiteboard and McDonalds. 2020-1-21. User:Pacific Islands is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a userbox and 12 hour block. 2020-1-22. Answer! with capital letters coded by Answers Wikia blogpost with Monsta6666 on Wikianswers Wikia. 2020-1-23. Three Love Hearts with black texter with folded paper with a yellow tape in the playground at Haynes Court Park. 2020-1-24. User:For Rent is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a image for rent with a contribution box for 2 weeks. 2020-1-25. A Smiley face formed with tooth picks on the corner of the deck in the Backyard. 2020-1-26. Aussie on the gutter at end of Riddle Drive near 2 Riddle Drive near the power pole. EDIT: 30 Pepsi Cans. 2020-1-27. Ceiling Roof on the background white with a mini screw driver on the ceiling internal gutter on the bonnet in the old car. 2020-1-28. Coronavirus with a red text on the bottom of the blog post by Monsta6666 on Wikianswers Wikia. 2020-1-29. Coca-Cola with a red circle with rounded text on the pizza box on the floor in the Lounge Room near TV. 2020-1-30. Candy with a black boat font with a white background on the iPod and the bench in the Kitchen. 2020-1-31. Charger on searching with Candy Crush Saga Wikia image on the iPhone and the charger next to the Mum's phone on your bed. EDIT: Jodie Parker sent a new address. 2020-2-1. User:Wikia Fandom is blocked on Wikipedia with a talk page for infinity block. 2020-2-2. Car Show with three yellow tapes with texter on the lodge in Haynes Court Park. EDIT: Some car show! 2020-2-3. Lucky 8 sign on the background on the doctors building at 21 Centenary Avenue. 2020-2-4. Death on the yellow tape on the brick walls near the pond out at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2020-2-5. Cutting Blinds on the McDonalds paper on the freezer in the Garage at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2020-2-6. Plus sign outer line on the inner plus sign on the paper in the Seat in End of Riddle Drive. 2020-2-7. Blue Screwdriver on the pepsi box on the door in the chases Room at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2020-2-8. Level Type on the grey text with a date on it in the blog post with Monsta6666 Changed Level types on Wikianswers Wikia. 2020-2-9. User:Mixed Modes is blocked on Wikipedia with a talk page with a block remake. 2020-2-10. Blue sandpaper on the brown box on the floor with a tape in the garage. 2020-2-11. Eat Street on the McDonalds box with a big letters last on the tiles in the Kitchen bench. 2020-2-12. Donuts with three circles on the border in the circle table in Lunch Room in Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Jodie Parker has lunch for the first time and lasagna. 2020-2-13. Skull with a black tape is square and cross on the paper on the walls in the Garage. 2020-2-14. Circle with a straight line on the folder paper on the seat in Foodworks in Melton. EDIT: Number stamps from 0-9 in the 2 dollar shop. 2020-2-15. User:Under Quarantine is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a Yellow and black shield avatar with a userbox. 2020-2-16. Virus Outbreak with a square yellow image on the forum with Virus Outbreak as of date on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2020-2-17. Can of Cola with a texter on the yellow tape underneath the note paper on the light blue table in Melbourne Street Eats in High Street. EDIT: Chased Car is not here! 2020-2-18. Fruit Box with black text on the fruit box in the Lounge Room near the clothes. 2020-2-19. Move Bombs on the grey text with 100 in the left most on the Board Local Games on Candy Crush Saga Wikia by Candy Bomb Infinity. 2020-2-20. User:Princess Cruises is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with a picture on it in the contribution box. 2020-2-21. The X cross with a yellow tape on the ball with fourth circle on the grey ball in the couch at 107 Barries Road. EDIT: McDonalds is hectic! 2020-2-22. Stuck with a picture home on the blue pen on the card on the coffee table in the lounge room.